The School of Magic: First Year
by PizzaPi314
Summary: Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Harry is more independent in this fic, as well as a bit smarter and wiser. He discovers the wealth and power his parents left him and that later he will become the new Lord Potter. To start with, the fic will be consistent with the main canon plot, though it may deviate from it later. He won't be dark, but he will be powerful.
1. Harry's Letter

**Author's Note: First of all, obviously I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this. I'm simply doing this because I need a creative outlet. Also, after reading a good amount of Harry Potter fanfiction, I felt like making one that matched my tastes and preferences in terms of plot, pairings, and personalities. Hopefully others you guys will enjoy reading this. Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad. Though I don't necessarily want bad reviews, I do appreciate being told how I can improve. **

**This story will be focused on a more independent and more intelligent Harry. He isn't necessarily a genius or a bookworm, but he does think more logically. He has the title "Lord Potter" that he inherited from his father. In my opinion, my Harry has taken on some of the more redeeming qualities of the boy Tom Riddle. Anyway, I'm done rambling now. Enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having the most magnificent dream. He was flying above London, admiring how everything looked from above. However, he himself wasn't flying. Instead, he was in the sidecar of a large, black motorcycle that soared through the sky as if it were driving upon the air itself. Harry, who had originally been too amazed by the view to notice, was startled to see that the motorcycle had another passenger. Driving the large motorcycle was an equally large man with long hair and a thick beard, which covered his face in a way that prevented Harry from making out the man's face. Overcoming his surprise, Harry reached out to tap the man on the shoulder, meaning to ask who he was and what they were doing on a motorcycle high above the ground. He had just brushed the tip of the man's overcoat when a loud voice startle him.<p>

"Wake up! Now!"

Harry, startled, blinked as the magical landscape before him faded and became the blurry outline of a wooden ceiling coming down in steps. He was back in his cupboard.

"Hurry up! Don't you dare fall back asleep!"

Harry sighed and reached for his glasses. His vision focused, but he wondered if this sight was really any better. He sat up and tried the door. Finding it unlatched, he came out to find an angry Aunt Petunia glaring at him. With his head down, he walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast, one of the many chores required of him. When breakfast was made and relatives had taken their helpings, Harry was permitted to sit down and enjoy his own meager breakfast. Meanwhile, his relatives had begun discussing Dudley's school, which he would be going to in a few day's time.

"Nonsense, Petunia! I was never hungry while I was at Smeltings! They treat their students right and help them grow into the men will be! Aren't a good enough example of Smeltings's success?" Uncle Vernon chuckled, amused with what he considered a humorous joke.

"I'm just worried about how Dudley will adjust," mused Aunt Petunia. "I've heard that every boy has chores he has to do. My little Dinky Duddydums shouldn't be forced to work himself to the bone!"

"I'll just make the other boys help me, Mum. I can be very convincing."

Harry fought the urge to crack up as Dudley contorted his pig-like face into what he must have thought to be a very persuasive expression. He knew that that, however, would result in punishment and continued staring at his plate as he happily enjoyed his meal. His happiness came to an end when the mail arrive, causing Dudley to reach across the table and smack Harry's head with some stick and yell at him to get the mail. As his uncle and aunt expressed their happiness with Dudley's "persuasiveness," Harry grudgingly got up and went to get the mail.

When Harry arrived at the door, he was surprised to find a letter out of place amidst the bills, tabloid magazines, and other mail of his relatives. Lying on the mat and bearing the seal of an unknown but impressive crest, was a letter addressed to him! Not only did it have his name and address, it even mentioned his cupboard. Harry was flabbergasted. Not only did this person know who he was (few did), but they even knew which room he slept in. Harry had know idea who had written to him or why, but he had a feeling it was important, and important people were not to be ignored.

"Hurry up boy! I want my mail before I leave for work! I don't have all day!"

Uncle Vernon's shouts brought Harry back to reality. As much as he would have liked to take this letter and read it right away, he knew his relatives might not be too keen on him receiving a letter. They worked furiously to make sure he was not associated with them in any way. His aunt and uncle might upset the person who wrote to him or claim he didn't live with them. Harry also wouldn't put it past Dudley to "accidentally" steal his letter and flush it down the toilet (or at least something along those lines). His mind made up, Harry quickly hid the letter under the doormat. He would wait until he was alone to see what this wall all about.

Harry's chance came a couple days later. His relatives were off to take a tour of Smeltings's. His uncle would want to catch up with all his old schoolmates, and Harry felt confident that he would have the day to himself. He opened the envelope and found a few folded papers. He looked at one and was astonished at what he found:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

(from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

Harry had no idea what to think. He was under the impression that a school was interested in him, though he had no idea how he had gotten into their records. However, he had never heard of a school by the name of "Hogwarts." It seemed an odd name. Even odder was its mention of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was probably a mascot, though, or maybe some sort technical term he wasn't familiar with. Even with his uncertainties, though, Harry was overjoyed. This could be his chance to escape the Dursleys and their influence. His spirits dropped, however, when he thought of the books and equipment. The Dursleys wouldn't buy him a second-hand schoolbook, much less pay for him to go to what was clearly an important school. He didn't even know what to do to "owl" this Deputy Headmistress and explain the situation. Tossing the paper on his bed, he noticed more writing on the back. It said that if he were in need of an owl he was to tap the paper and say his name. Harry did so, and less than five minutes later he noticed an owl standing by the kitchen window holding out its leg. Clearly this was some sort of trained bird that would deliver his mail, though Harry couldn't understand what was wrong with the post office. He sat at the table and wrote his letter:

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

My name is Harry Potter and I received a letter from your school. I would be very happy to attend, but I don't think my guardians will be willing to pay my tuition or other expenses. Is there some sort of educational assistance fund that could aid me? Also, why does your school make note of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What does that mean? Are they mascots or philosophies of some sort? Please let me know if there is anything that can be done. Also, if you must send me your response by trained owl, please do so today before 7pm. If this is not possible please have it placed under the outside welcome mat so my guardians won't see it.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry gingerly held the letter out the owl, which swiftly snatched the letter and flew away. Watching it go, Harry sighed and hoped that things would work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's that's the first chapter. Sorry for the lack of action and shortness, but I didn't want to just rush into the story. You can consider this a bit of a prologue. Hopefully it didn't bore you too much! Things should accelerate from here. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review and letting me know if I did any good or not. Thanks for reading! The next chapter should hopefully be up in the next day or so (or earlier if I get the inspiration). <strong>


	2. An Informative Visit

**Author's Note: Thank you to all readers and reviewers for my last chapter. It took a bit longer than I hoped, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think! Once again, I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, etc.**

* * *

><p>Having sent his letter to the Deputy Headmistress of this Hogwarts school, though through a rather peculiar means of delivery, Harry Potter went back to read the rest of what had been in the envelope he had received. He had been a bit confused by the letter's mention of "Witchcraft and Wizardry," but he was fairly sure that this was just a minor detail. Harry figured that he would have most of the necessary materials already. Pens and paper were easy enough to come across. His school uniform could probably be made using old clothes or bought second-hand. The course books would probably be available second-hand as well. All in all, Harry thought that almost all the equipment he would need could be gotten fairly cheaply and easily. A scholarship could be all he needed to make this amazing opportunity a reality. When he picked up the list of books and equipment, however, he found that he was quite wrong.<p>

Any misconceptions that this school was relatively normal were quickly and utterly destroyed. His uniform looked to be plain black robes. Where was he to find those? Did these students dress in bath robes all day? The winter cloak at least seemed a bit normal, but the pointed hat certainly wasn't. Was he supposed to walk around all day wearing some sort of dunce cap? Finally, protective gloves were needed (Harry was a bit nervous as to what they would be needed for), and they supposedly had to be made of dragon hide. Harry hadn't even been aware that dragons existed (and he wasn't sure if he believed it now or not), and now he had to find gloves made of dragon skin!

Harry Potter was certainly not like his relatives in their beliefs on the normal and ordinary. The Dursleys had tried to tried to make him as Muggle-like as they were, but they hadn't succeeded. Words like "magic" and "flying motorcycles" did not bother Harry at all; he had dreamed about both on numerous occasions. He had simply never given thought to the idea that these things could exist outside the realm of dreams. Now, however, this letter pointed to just the opposite.

As Harry read further down the list, the materials became even more unorthodox. All the books seemed to be revolved around magic. What he assumed to be a magic wand was even on the list! When he had finished reading the list, perplexed as to why a first year would want a broomstick, he had come up with three theories. The first, which seemed quite unlikely, was that this was some sort of huge practical joke. No one would go through all this trouble for a gag, though, especially not for him. The second was that these people were quite mad. This didn't seem right either because the letters he had gotten had been quite clear and orderly, not like what one would expect from a person or persons who had gone insane. The third theory, which was both the most logical and the most preposterous, was that this was all very, very real. It was both terrifying and exciting.

Just as Harry was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, magic could exist, he heard a very distinct popping noise followed by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Harry went to the door and saw through the peephole a woman standing on the front step. She was an older woman, with a very tight bun, and she had a very piercing gaze. It was almost as if she were looking directly at him, and Harry felt himself growing a bit nervous. Why was this woman here? Should he pretend that no one was home?

"Mr. Potter, if you wish to continue staring, might I suggest that you let me inside? I do not want any neighbors staring, and I assume that your relatives would not want to hear of my appearance from them."

Harry, feeling a little embarrassed, opened the door for the woman. Without hesitation she walked briskly inside, inspecting the interior of number four, Privet Drive as she did so. Harry noticed her frown when she saw the interior of the cupboard under the stairs, but she said nothing of it.

"Pardon me," said Harry, not wanting to be rude, "but who are you and how do you know my name? I wasn't aware that anyone outside the Dursleys and some local people in the neighborhood knew who I was." Harry didn't want to mention the letter he had received, not knowing who this person was or if there was any connection.

"Ah, forgive my abruptness Mr. Potter. You may call me Professor McGonagall. Before you ask, I could see a question forming on your lips, I am indeed the same one that recently contacted you about Hogwarts."

"Actually, I was wondering if by the title you gave that you felt confident that I would be attending. You see, I mentioned this in my letter, but I haven't got any money, and the Dursleys certainly won't pay for me to go. Plus I haven't got a way to find any of the required items. They don't sell them in any shops around here, do they? They seem a bit, well, odd."

Professor McGonagall looked very troubled at this. "Do you mean to tell me, Mr. Potter, that you have no idea what Hogwarts is? From what you said in your letter, it doesn't seem like you do. But you don't know anything? About our world? Your world? Your parents' world?"

Harry was intrigued. "I know some about a world, but I have a feeling you're talking about one different from the ordinary one. If that's the case, then I don't know anything about it. At all. And are you saying my parents were a part of this world?"

At this the Professor sat down slowly on a nearby couch, emitting a soft sigh. "I was afraid of this. For heaven's sake, I warned Albus of these relatives of yours. They're the worst kind of Muggles." Seeing Harry's confusion, she added, "A term for ordinary humans. Ones who are not a part of our world. To the point, though. You are correct. I was not speaking of the Muggle world, which you have been forced into. The world I am speaking of is the magical one. As you may have deducted from Hogwarts's name and your list of equipment, Hogwarts is a school of magic. It will teach you how to harness your magic and how to use it well."

Slightly enlightened and not as surprised as he would have been a few days ago, Harry was still confused. "But Professor," he asked, "what magic are you talking about? I don't ever remember noticing I had magic powers."

At this Professor McGonagall smiled. "Have you ever made something happen, while being under strong emotions, that you couldn't explain?" After she saw a look of comprehension on Harry's face, she continued. "That is called accidental magic, and it is especially common in young wizards and witches when they are angry or scared and are still getting used to the growing magic inside of them. At Hogwarts, you will learn to control this inner magic, as well as study the past and present of the magical world." As an example of this, she set a table on fire with a flick of a stick that must have been her magic wand. With another flick the fire was gone and the table looked no different.

Harry was amazed. Any doubts he had harbored were extinguished after the skillful display of what could only be described as magic. It was if someone had opened a locked door in Harry's mind. He remembered the time he had regrown his hair overnight and the time he had suddenly appeared on the school roof. Why had he never given much thought to those times and the others? It all made sense, and he wondered what he would be able to do with the proper training. But another nagging thought had entered his mind.

"Professor, you said that this world included my parents. They didn't really die in a car crash did they?"  
>The professor's face grew very grave, and, if Harry had been looking, he might have noticed that a tear had formed in her normally intimidating gaze. "Yes, Harry. You're right. I'm not sure if I'm the most...qualified...to tell you of this, but you are correct. Lily and James were students of mine. They were in my house: Gryffindor. At the time of your parent's death, when you were about one year old, there was a very terrible, Dark wizard. His name...well, what he called himself, was...Voldemort." McGonagall shuddered involuntarily as she spoke the name. "One night, he came to the house you and your parents were staying in. He killed your father and mother. He tried to kill you too, but for some reason his curse couldn't. All it did was leave that scar you have on your forehead. Something must have happened to him because he has not been seen or heard of since. You were found in the wreckage of your house with just that scar and brought to your relatives. The wizarding world rejoiced in...You-Know-Who's...<em>supposed<em> death, proclaiming you the Boy Who Lived."

Harry was stunned. He had never expected something like this. All his life he had been told that his parents, drunk and insane, had gotten themselves into a fatal car crash, leaving him to be forced upon his relatives. Now that he knew the truth, Harry was at least comforted in the knowledge that his parents had been good people who had died in a much more honorable way. But why was he alive? Professor McGonagall didn't seem to know. From what it sounded like, no one did. Now here he was, made out to be some sort of hero for the past decade, and he hadn't even known. He hadn't even knowingly done anything! What frightened him, though, was the talk of a Dark Wizard. A criminal in the wizard world would be far more dangerous than a "Muggle" one. Also, Harry had caught from the professor's tale that she didn't necessarily believe that this "Voldemort" was gone for good. That was a troubling thought indeed.

Seeing Harry's troubled expression and his silence, Professor McGonagall worried that this serious topic was bringing the boy into too much too soon. Who knew how much suffering and neglect this child had already been put through in his relatively short life. She decided to lighten the mood a bit. "The reason I came here in the first place is to help you buy your supplies. Most Muggle families need help with this, and Muggles can't get into Diagon Alley by themselves."

"But Professor, I haven't got any money!" Harry didn't understand how she didn't seem to care about this.

"Exactly. That's why you're going to visit Gringotts. You didn't think all your parents' money just went with the house, did you? That's why you need to visit Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. There should be plenty of gold in their vault to put you through school."

Harry was ecstatic at this and ready to leave immediately, but he was forced to leave a note for his relatives in the chance that he didn't return until later. Harry insisted that they wouldn't care at all, but it wasn't any use. Finally, Professor McGonagall had Harry take her arm. He suddenly had the sensation of being shoved through a small tube, and then just as suddenly he found himself in an abandoned alleyway on the streets of London.

Professor McGonagall took Harry through the city before coming to stop near a small, dirty-looking pub named "The Leaky Cauldron." Before they entered, Harry was instructed to put on a cloak the professor had given him. "It's so that you won't get unwanted attention while we're here," she had explained. "Many people would recognize you because of how much you look like James. Those that didn't would at least notice the scar." Harry had been thankful. He didn't want people crowding him and talking how famous he was. He didn't want the attention unless he purposefully made it possible. His fame could possibly be very helpful in the near future. As Harry donned the cloak, McGonagall twirled her wand and changed her attire to robes and a pointed hat, which Harry now recognized as normal attire for witches and wizards. He hoped he didn't look foolish wearing them, though.

Entering the pub, Harry looked around trying to try and spot anything that seemed magical. Sadly, nothing seemed more than ordinary. The interior looked as run-down as the exterior. There were a few older people sitting in chairs talking as a bald bartender cleaned some glasses. They walked through the bar into a disheveled courtyard, Professor McGonagall nodding to a younger, nervous looking man wearing a turban.

"That was Professor Quirrell," she explained in an undertone once they were out of earshot. "He teaches Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry thought the man looked a bit nervous and fidgety for one who taught defense against bad magic, but she didn't question it.

Coming to the end of the courtyard, Professor McGonagall took out her wand and tapped a certain brick three times. As she stepped back, the brick and its neighbors started to quiver. As they quivered, a hole started forming. It grew and grew until Harry was looking at a very large archway. Through the archway, Harry could see a long stone street adorned with many brightly colored shops. There were people of all ages dressed similarly to McGonagall. Children were playing and pressing their faces against window panes, admiring toys, treats, and broomsticks. Adults were haggling, laughing, and chatting with one another. Harry spotted two elderly men playing what looked like chess, yet he couldn't see the pieces very well because they were too far away. In all his life, Harry didn't think he had ever come to a place that seemed more welcome and friendly. It was as if he were meant to be here. No one seemed annoyed by his presence or started treating him differently. He felt the urge to look in every shop and examine the merchandise of the magical world, hoping to fit a crash course of "Magical Life 101" into one day. For once it seemed like Harry might be able to have some fun. Seeing Harry's awe, Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Welcome," she exclaimed (with a bit more enthusiasm than she may have intended), "to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to give Gringotts and Diagon Alley their own chapter without introductory stuff in the beginning, so sorry about the ending. Anyway, please leave a review letting me know what you think! More will hopefully be up soon!<strong>


	3. Hagrid and Hermione

**Author's Note: (I no own HP. JKR does.) Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I've gotten some great suggestions already. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I'm trying to spend a decent amount of time with Diagon Alley; I feel like a lot of its potential, even for just interesting stuff, wasn't harnessed in the books. Anyway, here's my next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>As Professor McGonagall took Harry, still wearing his cloak, through the streets, Harry wished he had another pair of eyes. There was just so much to see. Harry didn't even understand half the things he saw, but the sights were all the more amazing because of that. He felt like a child being exposed to the world for the first time (which, in a sense, he was). Harry spotted an Apothecary selling all sorts of wondrous and strange things, though the smell wasn't the most attracting. On display in the widows were jars of eyes, strange bugs, and even what Harry thought looked to be a unicorn horn. As he was thinking of what other fairy tale creatures existed, if unicorns were in fact real, he was yanked on the arm by Professor McGonagall.<p>

"Please try and save your sight-seeing for another time, Mr. Potter. I am on a tight schedule, and I don't want to waste time trying to find you after you've stopped or wandered somewhere. This is one of the busiest times of the day." McGonagall sighed. She might as well have been talking to the street.

Harry tried to stay focused. He didn't stop in the middle of the street again. However, he couldn't refrain from eying all the marvelous shops. A shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium looked to sell owls as pets. Harry thought that an owl seemed like a strange pet, but he remembered that owls had significance for witches and wizards: they delivered mail. Perhaps these owls were more intelligent than normal ones. Another shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, was hard to see with all the boys and men crowded in and around it. Whatever Quidditch was, possibly a sport or game, it was certainly popular with wizards. Harry made sure to add Quality Quidditch Supplies to his growing mental list of shops he would have to visit. Harry was just about to ask Professor McGonagall when they would have time to look around when a loud, deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oui there! Hello Professor McGonagall! Hey, is that-"

They speaker was cut off as McGonagall hastily shushed him and pulled him and Harry to a secluded alleyway near the street. Harry could see now that the man who had greeted them was very large. Large hardly even did him justice. He was practically a giant among men! His face was hard to see through his long hair and long beard, but his glinting eyes could be made out. Professor McGonagall was having a quiet conversation with the man, but his voice carried and Harry caught snippets of what was going on. He pretended to eye the windows of a nearby shop called Flourish and Blotts, which seemed to sell a wide and interesting variety of books on magic and the magical world.

"Blimey, I knew it was Harry the moment I saw him with you! Probably helped that Professor Dumbledore told me he might be here." The man chuckled.

"Hagrid, really, you can't just come over to us and start shouting. You draw enough attention as it is. We don't want the whole crowd realizing who's in their midst."

"Just thought I'd, you know, say hello an'-"

"Hagrid, I'm sure once he gets to Hogwarts there will be plenty of time to 'say hello,' but now is really not the time."

"Well, I also got Harry's key to Gringotts. Thought maybe I could go with him an' help him."

"Hagrid, why do you have his key?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me to give to him."

"But why did...oh never mind. Surely this isn't the only reason you're here?"

"Well, I was also supposed to pick up the...uh...the You-Know-What thing..."

After the mention of this unknown item, the adults talked so quietly that Harry hadn't a clue what they were saying. It had been a very informative conversation nonetheless. This man, Hagrid, knew Professor McGonagall and seemed to work at Hogwarts. He had a key for Harry to use at the Wizard Bank. And, the most interesting of all, he also had to pick up some important, secretive item from Gringotts while he was there. Harry noticed the adults glancing at him occasionally, and he felt it would seem odd if he didn't appear slightly interested. He made an effort to look like he was trying to hear them but doing a very poor job about being subtle about it. Harry had a lot of experience eavesdropping and acting thanks to his life with the Dursleys. Being able to listen in on conversations could give him an early warning if things were about to get ugly. Pretending to be naïve and innocent had also been mandatory skills for Harry while he grew up. At least living with the Dursleys had helped him with something. Finally, the two adults decided to return their attention back to Harry.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall explained, "this is Rubeus Hagrid, though he prefers to be called simply Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hi" said Harry. "Nice to meet you. What do you do around the grounds at Hogwarts? Are there magical creatures like unicorns there?" Harry instantly regretted asking this question as Hagrid began to passionately speak of the amazing creatures that supposedly lived on the Hogwarts grounds. As much as Harry was interested in magical creatures, Hagrid was talking at a pace and comprehension level way to high for him to understand anything. Thankfully, he was saved when Professor McGonagall's intimidating gaze fell on Hagrid, who realized that he might have been straying a bit too far from the subject they were supposed to be discussing.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said a little sheepishly. "I just really like them beasts. Anyways, I came to see you because I recognized you and thought you might be headed to Gringotts. I've got a key for you to get in to yer money vault, Harry, and since I'm going there anyway I thought you could join me."

"Sure," Harry agreed brightly. He noticed that Professor McGonagall didn't seem all too thrilled about the idea. Hagrid probably wouldn't share her obligation to a tight schedule and brisk pace with no distractions. Harry sensed an opportunity to possibly get some time to explore Diagon Alley.

"Professor, I'll be find with Hagrid. Even if he can't keep me concealed, he looks perfectly suited for crowd control if the need arises. If you've got other things you need to do, don't hesitate to go get them done because of me." Harry hoped it didn't sound too obvious that he was trying to get rid of her. She had to at least acknowledge, though, that Harry probably wouldn't get around to much sight-seeing if she was with him the whole time.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." McGonagall smiled. The boy had to have some fun. He'd have plenty of time for rules and schedules at Hogwarts. "You may go with Hagrid. I will meet back with you at six in the Leaky Cauldron to take you back to your relatives. Enjoy yourself, but I expect you to be on your best behavior. That goes for you too Hagrid." At that she turned and walked back toward the archway entrance.

Harry and Hagrid smiled at each other. "Why don't we go to Gringotts first," suggested Hagrid, handing Harry a small golden key to unlock his vault. "That way if you see somethin' in the shops you like, you can buy it right away."

"Sounds good to me," replied Harry as they walked down the street. As they walked, Hagrid explained Wizard currency to Harry.

"I bin told of yer livin' in a Muggle family and not knowin' how the magical world works, so I figured before we got to the bank you should know how our money works. There's three coins: bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and gold Galleons. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. It's simple enough!"

Harry nodded, but wondered what was wrong with simpler, easier numbers like 15 and 30. It didn't really matter, though, as long as he remembered the numbers. Harry looked around for any sign of Gringotts. It didn't take long. Farther down the street he saw a snow-white building way taller than the little shops. As they got closer, though, Harry could see in front of the bronze doors a short, clever-looking being with long fingers and a pointed beard. Startled by what appeared to be something that wasn't human, Harry looked questioningly at Hagrid. Seeing Harry's expression, Hagrid explained.

"That there's a goblin. Their kind run Gringotts. Perfect for the task. The whole lot of 'em love money and profit. No one who's smart would try an' steal wealth from a goblin. You'd have to be mad to try an' rob Gringotts. Safest place in the world for stuff, except maybe Hogwarts. Oh yeah, them goblins love all their customs and honor. Whatever you do, don't try an' steal from a goblin, and don't insult him."

Intrigued, Harry followed as Hagrid walked up to the goblin. Hagrid bowed to the goblin, who bowed back, and then began conversing with him in a low tone. The goblin nodded, looked at Harry, nodded again, and went inside the building. Hagrid turned to Harry.

"He says I can't take any others with me when I do my...business. You can wait for me if you like, or you can go by yourself while I'm gone. If you want that, we can meet in 'bout an hour, maybe at noon back at the entrance."

"I can go by myself," assured Harry. It would be nice to be by himself for a little bit anyway. Hagrid motioned for Harry to come inside and Harry did so.

Harry was immediately impressed when he entered the bank. He found himself in a large hall of marble. There was a long counter, and many goblins were seated behind it. Some were writing down notes, some were weighing and counting coins, and others were examining precious stones and ancient-looking artifacts. There were many doors around the hall, and people were being shown in and out. Harry glimpsed Hagrid's massive figure going through one of the doors. Harry, wanting to withdraw some money as quick as possible, saw a sign entitled "Quick Withdrawals"and headed there. When he reached the goblin at the counter, he was asked to present his key, which he did. The goblin fit the key into a chest that Harry felt sure was magical, turned the key, and opened the chest. He took out a piece of parchment and began explaining things to Harry.

"With the Quick Withdrawals method, you can use a key (which only works with the rightful owner) to take a limited amount of gold from your vault, usually specified when the vault was first put into use. You say how much you want, we give you some gold on hand here, and we take that amount out from your account. This key is for a Vault entitled "Harry's School Fund." It was originally owned by Lily and James Potter, but control has been passed on to you, Mr. Potter. The vault has only been available for withdrawal since July 31st of this year, which only passed a few days ago. The vault contains 36,167 Galleons. Of that, 35,000 Galleons are strictly for your seven-year tuition at Hogwarts with 5,000 payed directly to it annually, 750 are for school supplies and spending money, and 417 are accumulated interest over the 11 years the gold has been in Gringotts. This you may use for whatever purpose you like. To withdraw, simply sign this parchment and you will receive a bag with a charm that can only be opened by yourself and will contain the amount of money you chose to withdraw. Your first withdrawal is understood to be used for school supplies and 750 Galleons are the maximum you may withdraw. After a month, and then every month, you may withdraw 75 Galleons from the interest earned."

Harry was amazed that his parents had left him this much money. To think that he had been worried about tuition and school supplies! He wouldn't have to buy anything second-hand, and he had 417 extra Galleons that weren't limited to school. Harry signed for the 750 Galleons and was handed a small, silky drawstring bag about the size of a paper lunch bag. It didn't feel any heavier than a sack lunch, but when Harry opened it he found he could stick his whole arm down, feeling the piles of gold within. Amazed, Harry cheerfully strode out of the bank. His trip had only taken 15 minutes. He still had 45 minutes to browse and shop before he met with Hagrid. Harry put the bag into a large pocket on the inside of his cloak and decided to first stop at the bookstore Flourish and Blotts.

As he walked in, Harry could smell the inviting scent of fresh paper and new books. He looked at a small map near the front door. There were sections for books about dragons, mermaids, and vampires. There were fairy tales, diaries, and biographies of famous witches and wizards. Harry made his way over to a section the map indicated was for school books. Arriving, he saw two of the required books, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ prominently displayed on the shelves. Harry took these books and the others required on his list and carried the large stack toward where the payment area was. On his way, he saw a shelf advertising a book on Hogwarts: _Hogwarts, A History_. Interested in learning more about the school he would be going to, Harry made his way over to the shelf. His large stack of books, however, prevented him from seeing the person standing between him and the shelf . The person was intently studying the very same book Harry was now interested in and was oblivious to the outside world. When Harry realized his mistake, it was too late.

Books tumbled to the floor (his and his victim's). Harry hastily apologized numerous times, but the girl (Harry noticed the person was a girl) didn't seem upset as they picked up their fallen books. Harry couldn't help but study the girl as she picked up books. She had a head full of bushy, brown hair and slightly large front teeth. She also had all the same books as Harry and quite a few extras. Harry would have introduced himself and asked who the girl was, as she was clearly starting Hogwarts this year as well, but she was already speaking. It seemed the hood of his cloak had slipped and his identity was in plain sight.

"...I can't believe that Harry Potter's in my year. True, I figured, based on the age you were when you beat You-Know-Who, but one can never be sure. You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise _and _Fall of the Dark Arts_! I just can't believe this is how I meet you. Honestly, it's just a good thing my parents didn't see! Sometimes it seems like they like to poke fun at me, and their humor isn't the most witty. I remember one time I got back from the movies and had all kinds popcorn stuck in my teeth. They're dentists, you see, and they-"

The girl suddenly stopped talking, flustered and blushing, as if she had said more than she should have. Harry realized that she'd talked about the movies, which he didn't think wizards and witches had. The wizarding world seemed a bit old fashioned when compared to the Muggle one. And her parents were dentists, she had said?

"Wait, if your parents are dentists...who are y-"

"I suppose it's only a matter of time," sighed the girl, "before everyone finds out anyway. My parents are Muggles. I'm a first generation witch. I'm Muggle-born. I understand if you don't want to..." The girl seemed a bit embarrassed and didn't finish.

"Why should I care who your parents are?" asked Harry. "I was raised by Muggles. I didn't even know about the magical world or my fame until this morning! It's almost nicer if you've grown up in Muggle society too. You're probably one of the few that would understand me if I talked about electricity or movies or the like." At this, the girl smiled. It seemed that she had been quite worried about being Muggle-born.

"Well, that's a relief, though I somehow doubt that everyone will share your view. Anyway, my name's Hermione Granger. You really only found out today?"

At that, Harry began to tell his new-found friend about how he had received his letter and been quickly brought into the wizarding world. Hermione seemed a bit disapproving of his relatives, but she didn't say anything. Finally, he told her about finding out that his parents had left him a large amount of gold and how weird it felt to be famous.

"Well, it sounds as if you've had a very interesting day," commented Hermione. "I guess it would feel weird to suddenly find out you're famous for something you don't even remember. I've already done my shopping, I'm just browsing and reading my textbooks here. The store aides are so helpful! I can help you buy your supplies! Let me just go tell my parents quick. I think they're trying to find a "Magical World For Dummies" book or something similar, though I doubt they'll find anything."

Harry was pulled by Hermione to another section of Flourish and Blotts where he saw two adults looking rather confused while browsing the shelves. Hermione ran up to them, introducing an embarrassed Harry, the famous Boy Who Lived, to her very confused parents. Harry tried to remember their names and appearances, but an enthusiastic and rushed Hermione left Harry in a daze most of the way through introductions. Though they didn't care much about his fame, which Harry appreciated, they were very happy to have found someone else who had grown up in the Muggle world. They seemed a bit thankful that they weren't the only ones who were struggling to keep up with all the new revelations. Hermione rushed Harry to the payment area to buy his books, eager to help him get his school supplies. He had just stacked his books on the counter, gotten the gold from his money bag and payed for the books, and was about to put the bag away when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, where did you get that bag?"

"At Gringotts. I told you. I stopped there and did a withdrawal. They gave me this bag to carry my gold in. Do you want one? This one's quite useful." Hermione shook her head.

"That's not what I meant Harry, and you forgot to mention you had a key! What kind of withdrawal did you make?"

Harry was intrigued. Why would this matter? What mattered about the key? Hermione seemed very bright, and had clearly already read books on Gringotts, but what did it matter? A bank account was a bank account. Did it matter how he withdrew the money?

"Hermione, it was just a Quick Withdrawal. I don't see-"

Harry wasn't sure if this was good or bad because Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, instructing her parents to take Harry's books on the way out.

"We have to go back to Gringotts!"

"Why? I'm supposed to meet Hagrid at the entrance soon, but what do we need to do?"

"You can tell Hagrid you need more time. Maybe he can get lunch. Regardless, we need to go to Gringotts."

"Hermione, why-"

"Harry, the Quick Withdrawals Method is the only part of the bank that uses keys. It's mainly for small trust funds and school funds. But that isn't your family vault or your parents' vault! From the books you were mentioned in, it sounded like the Potters were an important family in the Wizarding World."

"So what you're saying is that vault I made the withdrawal from was just the tip of the iceberg." Harry was very interested. He had had no reason to think that his parents were important people or that they had left him more than he knew.

"Exactly! Plus, Gringotts performs way more services than those of a Muggle bank! I'm guessing you didn't take advantage of those either."Hermione was glad that Harry had finally caught up.

"You're right. All I did was get my money. Well then, let's get to Gringotts and find out how much I'm worth!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for cutting off the way I do, but I'm trying to post chapters once I get around 2500-3500 words. I don't want the chapters to be huge, and the bigger they are the longer it takes to post them. Anyway, please leave a review and say what you think. Suggestions are always welcome as well. I have the general plot thought out, but I'm open to ideas. It's also nice to know what you guys want from this story. Until next time!<strong>


	4. Gringotts

**Author's Note: (I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.) Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my work. It's always nice to receive feedback from you guys. It feels good knowing that what I'm writing is being read and enjoyed by other people, not just myself. Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As they quickly walked toward Gringotts, something occurred to Harry. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it until now.<p>

"Hermione, it's not even noon yet. Didn't you say you were already done shopping? And how do you know this stuff about Gringotts if you're Muggle-born?" Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, you see Harry, when I got my letter I opened and responded right away. My parents and I got a tour three days ago. I'm just here for the ambiance and the book store. Not all first year witches and wizards hide their letter under a doormat before reading it."

Seeing the pained look on Harry's face, she added, "Not that you had choice."

Harry acknowledged this, and once again regretted living with the Dursleys. How much different would his life be if his parents had raised him? How many more amazing things would he know of? As he and Hermione got to the bank's steps, Harry recognized a familiar figure. A very large familiar figure at that.

"Hello Harry! Already done? And who's this fine young lady?" Harry introduced Hermione, amused by her surprise at Hagrid's size. After she had regained her composure and had been told what he did for a living, Hermione asked what kinds of creatures lived on the Hogwarts grounds, stating that she had just finished _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Sensing that this conversation would go on for hours if it weren't stopped, Harry quickly interrupted.

"Actually, Hagrid, there's still stuff I need to do at Gringotts. I got a little sidetracked after, uh, running into Hermione." He and Hermione smiled at that. "Maybe you could order some food? I won't be long."

"Oh, that's fine Harry. Glad to see yer makin' some friends. I might need some more time anyway. There's, uh, somethin' I gotta buy." Hagrid's eyes seemed to twinkle a bit as he said this, but Harry didn't notice. He was about to enter the bank when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, since you probably didn't know, goblins have many customs and courtesies. I thought I might tell you a few since you'll want to make a good impression. You represent the Potter family, after all."

Harry smiled, raising one eyebrow. "And where, may I ask, did you discover all these customs and courtesies."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "A book." Seeing Harry's expression, she added "Fine! A really big book. I was interested in goblins after going to Gringotts my first time and I came across a big book about them and their culture. Happy?" Harry smiled, nodding. "Anyway, here's a bit of a simple summary of what I read."

As Hermione educated Harry, who realized that Hermione's definition of "simple" didn't match his at all, she also informed him that not many wizards knew of or followed these customs or courtesies anymore. He shouldn't be surprised if the goblins were a bit startled. The important thing was that he was making a good impression. It was a lot of information all at once, but Harry felt that he caught a fair amount of it. Once he had been fully assaulted with knowledge, Harry opened the door and walked in.

When he entered, Harry couldn't help but once again feel a little bit disoriented and awed by the impressive look of Gringotts. A little embarrassed, Harry walked over to a goblin near the door who was consulting a list, lowered the hood on his cloak, and bowed low to him, keeping his legs together and looking the goblin in the eye the whole time. One hand was at his side, and the other was in a fist above his heart. Hermione had said this was a polite and traditional way for goblins to greet one another and other races. The goblin was taken aback at first, but quickly returned the gesture.

"My name is Griphook," the goblin informed Harry, "how may I be of service?"

"Well, sir," replied Harry (remembering Hermione's instructions that "sir" was a polite title for goblins as well humans, but carrying more significance), "my name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if there are any vaults owned by my family that I could see and get details on."

At this the goblin looked very surprised indeed. He asked for Harry to wait a moment, putting an open hand on his heart (which Harry reflected), the traditional goblin gesture when parting ways. As the goblin left, Hermione, who had been standing a bit to the side, came up to Harry.

"Good job. Your bow looked a little strained, but I think you still made a good impression. Why did he leave?"

"I don't know. He just asked if he could consult with a few other goblins. Here he comes now," Harry said as he saw the goblin coming back, "maybe he'll say."

After they had both bowed, the goblin said to Harry, "The Head Goblin of Gringotts would like to meet with you. If you would please follow me, I can take you too him. The girl may come as well if you permit it."

Exchanging surprised looks, Harry nodded and he and Hermione followed the goblin. They were led through one of the doors and down a stone corridor lit with torches. The goblin stopped at a section of the rock that seemed exactly like the rest. It wasn't for long, though, because as the goblin knocked, the stone seemed to quiver. Then the stones started to fade, finally disappearing and leaving a hole large enough for a man to walk through. They were led inside, coming into a long hallway with numerous wooden doors.

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione, "I think this is the Inner Office of Gringotts! Very few wizards are allowed down here. It's where the goblins record all the transactions of Gringotts, and where goblins of high positions work!"

"The girl is correct," stated the goblin. "To be requested by the Head Goblin is a great honor."

Harry didn't understand why he was being treated this way. What had his family done to make the goblins so interested in them? Harry didn't think this was just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It probably helped, no doubt, but this seemed larger than that. At the end of the hall was a very large door (large enough for even Hagrid). The goblin motioned for Harry and Hermione to wait and knocked a complex rhythm on the door. After a few seconds, two knocks followed. The goblin opened the door and motioned for them to enter, which they did.

Harry found himself in a room larger than the marble room he had first been in when he entered Gringotts. Instead of marble, the walls and ceiling appeared to be made of a dark, glossy stone. At the far end of the room was a large chair similar looking to a modest throne, and in front of the chair was an equally large desk. The desk was cluttered with important looking papers, various coins wizard and Muggle alike, and some impressive looking weapons including a dagger and a sword in its sheath. Seated at the chair was an old-looking goblin, yet he still looked very intelligent and in decent physical condition. What was most striking was the air of authority and power that seemed to surround him. Harry saw Hermione bow and remembered his manners. The old goblin nodded his head approvingly at them.

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Potter, Griphook. The girl is here with his approval, correct?" At this the goblin that had led Harry and Hermione nodded. He went to stand next to the Head Goblin. Harry had a suspicion that Griphook was of a higher rank than he and Hermione might have originally thought.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to finally meet you. I had hoped to meet you with your parents earlier than this, but, regrettably, this could not happen before their death. I am equally glad, as well as a bit surprised, with your knowledge of our customs. Might I ask how you came upon this knowledge?"

Harry was very surprised for what must have been the millionth time today. First he found out his parents were magical, then he found out they had left him a good amount of money, and now it seemed like the Head Goblin had known his parents. Remembering that he had been asked a question, Harry snapped back to reality.

"Oh, um, well actually, I have Hermione to thank for that. She was interested in your race after first visiting your bank and did a bit of research. When she and I came back here to try and find out about any family vaults I might have access to, she gave me a bit of a crash course before we entered." Harry hoped nothing he said was offensive. Perhaps the goblins didn't want wizards practicing their customs. Maybe the Head Goblin was mad that a wizard had known and practiced goblins! Harry became quite nervous and a bit worried about why he and Hermione were down here. Harry looked nervously at the Head Goblin.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry ventured shakily. "If I have offended you or any of your race with my actions I apologize."

Then the Head Goblin did something quite unexpected: he laughed. Sitting at his desk, the Head Goblin laughed deeply, clearly amused.

"I wasn't sure what to expect. Though you were a Potter, I thought perhaps being without your parents' influence might be harmful. However, I didn't expect you to be this! To be interested in our customs, to make an effort to perform them to the best of your knowledge, and to make an effort not to insult in any way! You and your friend, Mr. Potter, are quite extraordinary."

Feeling a little uncomfortable at being called Mr. Potter, Harry tentatively asked, "Would it be acceptable for you to call me Harry, sir? Mr. Potter doesn't feel right."

At this, the goblin smiled. "I will do that, Harry, under the condition that you call me Ragnok." Seeing the the confused expressions on Harry's and Hermione's faces because of his informality, Ragnok decided that some explanations were in order.

"Harry, for about five centuries now, your family and the goblin nation have been on very friendly terms. It started when one of your Potter ancestors saved a goblin's life. Wizards and goblins alike were exploring a very old underground temple. At one point, a tunnel collapsed. Risking his own life, your ancestor saved the life of a goblin directly under the falling stone and earth, stranding himself and the goblin together for about four hours. During that period, the two got to know each other and developed a respect for the other. When he returned, your ancestor starting making an effort to help goblins and understand them. Eventually, the Potter family and the goblins formed an informal alliance out of both friendship and possible advantages for both. The Potters, being a very powerful family and one sympathetic to the Goblins, helped establish a better public opinion of goblins and tried to keep the Wizarding Government from passing unjust laws persecuting goblins. Wizards also have access to many things that goblins do not, both locations and certain information. The goblins provided the Potters with their own useful information and magical protection that had been lost throughout the ages. Recently, your parents worked very hard to keep goblins from being persecuted during the Dark Lord's reign of fear and darkness."

Harry was quite simply stunned. His family, which was over five centuries old, was not only powerful, but it was also on very friendly terms with the goblins, who seemed quite powerful themselves.

"So my family has strong influence in the magical world? Is there anything that I need to do right now? What did they leave me?" Harry would probably have been against poor treatment of magical creatures anyway. He knew what it felt like to be unfairly and sometimes cruelly treated. He hadn't known that wizards didn't always treat magical creatures well. Now he was even more inclined to make a difference.

"To business, then," stated Ragnok, clearly happy to discuss this topic. "You are the heir to James Potter, the previous Lord Potter. As Lord of the Potter House and the last of the Potter family, you will have access to both the official vault of your parents and the Potter Family Vault. This is a vault specifically made for the Potter family which contains the inherited wealth of your ancestors as well as many other valuable possessions passed down by the Potter family. The Lord of the Potter House also is entitled to a seat on the Wizengamot and the Potter Manor. However, there are a few obstacles in your path to becoming Lord Potter."

"What are they?" Harry was worried. Would he have to take some kind of test? Prove his worth? Hermione had told him that the goblins were a warrior race as well as a profiteering one. Would he have to fight someone or something?

"First of all, a formal blood test is required to prove your existence in the family as well as detect any other lineages. This can be done right now. It is generally provided as an option to all newcomers to Gringotts." Opening a compartment in his desk, Ragnok brandished a small silver dagger with runes on the blade. He also took out a piece of paper.

"Draw some blood with the knife and press the blood into the parchment. This will reveal to us any notable ancestral families."

A bit nervous, Harry took the dagger from Ragnok. He quickly pricked his finger with the knife, noticing it didn't hurt as much as he had expected, and pushed his finger onto the parchment, staining it with his blood. The bleeding stopped quite quickly as well.

The blood on the parchment was spreading out and turning into ink. Ragnok took the parchment and inspected it. He looked a bit impressed after he had finished reading.

"As expected, from your father's side you have sole rights to the title of Lord Potter. You also, from his line, are an heir to the Houses of Peverell and Gryffindor. By rights of conquest, you also can claim sole heritage to the House of Slytherin, having bested its last true heir. Though rights of conquest do not allow you take Lordship of a House, you are allowed to claim all its rights and benefits as your own. This requires a long ordeal of legal processes with your Ministry of Magic. Interestingly, you are also an Heir to House Hufflepuff from your mother's side. Though the House of Potter is the only House you may claim Lordship of, you have access to a small portion of the family vaults from the others as well as access to certain properties and locations."

"How is this possible?" asked Harry. "It makes sense that my dad had some other bloodlines, being a pureblood of an ancient House, but how could my mother have any wizard ancestry? Wasn't she was Muggle-born?"

"That, Harry, is quite the discussed topic. We goblins believe that magic has to come from somewhere. Therefore, the idea of magic suddenly appearing in new blood is preposterous to us. Most Muggle-borns, under careful inspection, are proven to have wizard ancestry. However, some of their later ancestors usually turn out to be Squibs, cast out and forced to live as Muggles. Most bloodlines realized early on that they would have to marry Muggles or non-purebloods in order to keep their families lines alive and far-reaching. The only house that strongly opposed marriage to Muggles was Slytherin, which caused the House to diminish over time and prevented branching out. That is why the Dark Lord was the last remaining descendent of Slytherin by blood."

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed, "you need to test yourself. You didn't when you first came, did you?"

"No! I didn't think there was any point. May I?" she asked Ragnok, who nodded.

Hermione performed the blood test and, with a squeal of delight, discovered that she was descended from Ravenclaw! Harry could see Hermione's excitement and could tell this meant a lot to her. When they met she had been worried about what he thought of her blood status. Hopefully this helped encourage her that being Muggle-born wasn't a bad thing.

Harry remembered then that Ragnok had said there were multiple obstacles in his way of becoming Lord Potter. When he asked Ragnok, the goblin signed.

"Yes, it is most unfortunate. The law of wizards prevents you from assuming the title of 'Lord' until you are at least 14 years of age. It was put into use to prevent immature children who inherited the title from foolishly abusing their power." Seeing an indignant look on Harry's face, Ragnok assured him, "Clearly, you would not do this. However, the laws cannot be changed and you cannot claim your title as Lord Potter, ownership of Potter Manor, your seat on the Wizengamot, or complete access to your vaults until your fourteenth birthday."

"What's the point in telling me all this then!" exclaimed Harry. "So, basically, I've got all this influence, but there's nothing I can use it for right now?!"

"Harry," Hermione scolded Harry, "A few days ago you would have been overjoyed to learn that your parents were simply important people. Try to see the bigger picture!" At this, Harry calmed down significantly, but was still rather upset.

"Still, though, what was the point in getting my hopes up?"

"Well," said Ragnok with a mischievous glint in his eye, "you can't withdraw your gold or claim ownership of your mansion. But, technically, as a Potter, you still have access to the Manor and house-elves. The gold in Gringotts is sometimes used for investment in order to gain profit. You could request a specific thing or things that the bank invest in with the money it uses from your vault.."

Seeing where this was going, Harry smiled just as mischievously. "What, Head Goblin, would you advise that I invest in?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, the Goblin Nation has recently looked into using the Muggle Stock Market. The Muggles have many companies with a great influence and use."

"Is there anything else that you recommend I invest in?"

"Well," the Ragnok smiled innocently, "I think that the Goblin Nation has plans for a Research and Development Department for Gringotts that would create products to help wizards store their possessions. Also, armor and other defensive products are being looked into. With the right investment, the Department would probably show much progress. Although I assume they'd need a product tester. There would be advantages all around. A wizard could get some very new and valuable items, and the goblins would receive some funding and a product tester. "

"In that case," Harry decided, smiling just as innocently, "I request that 5% of the money in my family vault be put into Muggle stocks and 10% be invested in funding the Research and Development Department of Gringotts on the condition that my name be put into consideration for being a product tester."

"How many names are you considering?" asked Hermione, smiling. Even if Harry couldn't, she could see how well thought out this loophole was. No one would see any change in the transactions for the Potter Vaults, but Harry was basically buying all kinds of expensive toys and other things with some of his money. The goblins secured a new wizard ally (as well as a witch ally) who could actually use his money now, and they got funds. Harry got indirect access to his gold and the manor of his family.

"Just one," replied Ragnok smoothly. "Oh, look at that. The deadline expired. We'll send you some products to test soon. So, now that that's out of the way, would you like to go over your vault totals and other items inside them?"

"You know," said Harry thinking and looking at Hermione, "I think for now I'm better off not knowing. I'm still really a kid. I've got my whole life to think about business and strategy and things like that. I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that. Plus, I'm supposed to meet Hagrid and I don't want to keep him waiting. Is that acceptable?"

Smiling, the Head Goblin nodded. Though Harry was a very mature, wise, and intelligent young wizard (and the witch accompanying him might be even more so), he was still just a boy. Even the goblins didn't start involving their children with business until they were considered adults. When they grew up, Ragnok had a feeling that these two would change the magical and the Muggle world.

Harry and Hermione were escorted back to main floor of Gringotts by Griphook and, after politely exchanging goodbyes, walked out of Gringotts enlightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it, any suggestions you have, andor how I can improve. I can always use advice; I'm still pretty new to this kind of thing. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	5. Shopping

**I don't own Harry Potter, etc.**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I've been really surprised by how many people have read and liked this story. I had a few mistakes in my previous chapters pointed out to me (thankfully). A few times I referred to McGonagall as "Headmistress" instead of "Deputy Headmistress." Sorry for the confusion if you though she had replaced Dumbledore; those mistakes have been fixed. Also, I was informed of the conversion of pounds to Galleons (5:1) and changed Harry's school funds to more realistic numbers because of that. Hopefully you guys won't notice any more mistakes in my writing, but if you do please point them out to me. Stuff like that always helps, along with suggestions and reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>When Harry and Hermione left Gringotts, it was nearly two o' clock in the afternoon and they were quite hungry. Both were happy to see that Hagrid and Hermione's parents were waiting for them when they came out the bank's doors (especially because of the Muggle fast food they were holding.) They ate at some tables near the street and listened to Hagrid go on about how he'd love to have a dragon as a pet. Though Hagrid's ideas seemed a bit optimistic, Harry couldn't help but think of all the things he could do with a properly trained dragon. He looked through his books a bit too, which Hermione's parents had brought back from Flourish and Blotts.<p>

After they had finished eating, Hermione's parents told her that it was time for them to go, much to her disappointment. Harry told her he wasn't sure when he'd be able to come to Diagon Alley again before school, and she said her parents didn't want to make any more trips either. They agreed to keep in touch by mail and exchanged addresses. Harry was sad to see them go, but at least now he would have someone to talk to before school ended. As they were about to leave, Hermione looked at Hagrid.

"I almost forgot! What was the thing you had to buy?"

Hagrid looked confused for a moment, but then he remembered: "Oh that's right! Thanks, Hermione. I nearly forgot. Blimey, that'd been embarrassing if I had to wait until term started to give it to ya!"

Reaching into one of his many pockets, Hagrid pulled out what looked like a card and handed it to Harry. When he took it, Harry realized it was a magical birthday card. On the front of the card was a brightly colored, candle adorned, dancing birthday cake. The cake wasn't simply pictured as dancing; the picture actually moved! Around the cake were little figures in party hats blowing noisemakers.

"Now, I know it's a little late an' that yer birthday was a few days ago. I just that I should get you somethin', though. Go on, open it!"

Harry opened the card and was engulfed in a blast of confetti. On the inside of the card were the words "Happy Birthday!" Every few seconds they changed color and wiggled. Harry found a golden slip of parchment with fancy writing on it inside the card.

"Hagrid, wha-"

"That, Harry, is a gift certificate to Eeylops Owl Emporium. It gets ya yer choice of owl, magical cage, an' medium sized bag of owl treats."

"Hagrid, you didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Didn't think you'd have gotten many presents from yer relatives. An' this way, you and Hermione can send and receive letters quicker."

Hagrid's generosity deeply moved Harry, and he went over to the large man, giving him a grateful hug. Hermione told Harry that she'd expect an owl at her house in the next few days before leaving with her parents. After the Grangers left, Harry and Hagrid made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Inside, Harry found himself in a dimly lit room adorned with feathers. A bit unsure of himself, though encouraged by a nod from Hagrid, he walked over to a man arranging bird cages.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a gift certificate for an owl and accessories from your shop. Could you show me what I can choose from?"

"Oh, yes, of course! Hagrid stopped by about an hour ago to set this up!" The man seemed very excited to help Harry. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Hagrid had let it slip who the gift would be for.

"You'd be Harry, yes? Follow me!" Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

The man led Harry to an area of the shop filled with many owls resting on the rafters and special perches. There were many different species of owls to choose from: Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. As Harry looked around, he spotted a pair of shining amber eyes. Coming closer, he saw that the eyes belonged to a beautiful, proud-looking snowy owl. The owl didn't turn away at Harry's approach; it only looked at him with curiosity.

"I think I'll take this one," Harry said, gesturing to the snowy owl. Though he couldn't be sure, the owl looked even more interested in him, as if it understood what was going on. Harry liked that. Intelligence was something he looked for in companions and friends, human or otherwise.

"Yes, she's a nice one, isn't she?" replied the shopkeeper. Reaching out his hand, the shopkeeper called the owl to his arm. The owl flew to him majestically, behaving as well as Harry would expect a trained falcon to perform. The shopkeeper explained.

"My owls, and generally all owls of wizards, are very different from ordinary ones. Having been hatched and raised in magical areas and under special wards, these owls are able to develop connections with wizards. They are smarter than almost all normal animal species, and they can understand what you say to them for the most part. If you were to tell your owl to go to an address and leave a mouse at the doorstep, it would do just that. That's why we can have owls deliver our mail. If she has met someone and likes them, your owl can know where they are and find them even if they aren't at their address. My owls also have much more speed and stamina than normal ones"

Harry was very impressed. He had wondered why wizards used owls to deliver their mail. It now sounded like a very convenient way to communicate, especially since he got an intelligent pet.

He was next shown an area containing many magical cages. Harry, after much debate, chose one that would magically keep the cage neat and clean. Besides that variety, there were cages that could change color and shape, cages that were bigger inside than they appeared, and cages that could make the owl inside invisible.

Finally, Harry received a medium-sized bag of treats for his owl. He was going to open the bag right away and give a treat to his new owl, but the shopkeeper convinced him that this would be a bad idea.

"As I told you earlier," he had said, "these owls are smart. They'll know when a treat bag is being opened, even if it's not for them"

The shopkeeper also gave Harry some pamphlets. One was about snowy owls, one was about caring for his owl, and one was a book of popular owl names. After looking over the names, he had decided he liked how "Hedwig" sounded. When he tried it out, the owl hooted happily. He took this to be a sign that he had chosen well.

After leaving with Hedwig, Harry and Hagrid continued to shop for Harry's school supplies. While Hagrid got Harry's gloves, cauldron, scales, phials, and telescope from a shop across the street, Harry visited the Apothecary. He enjoyed browsing all the odd ingredients, trying to ignore the smell all the while. Now he was glad for the need of dragon hide gloves. Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to deal with dragon liver and troll eyes with his bare hands. He got his ingredients in the form of a First Year Potions kit and went back to find Hagrid.

Hagrid, when seeing Harry, said he hadn't gotten everything yet. Harry asked if he needed help, but Hagrid had a better idea.

"Why don't you go and get fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Don't need me for that anyway."

Harry did as Hagrid suggested, leaving his cloak with Hagrid since he'd have to take it off to try on robes anyway. He made sure that his hair covered his scar, though. When he came to the shop and walked inside, he was faced squat, joyful-looking witch whose name tag read "Madam Malkin."

"Need robes for your first year a Hogwarts, dear?' she asked, seeing Harry's uncertain expression. When he nodded, she smiled even wider.

"Why don't you follow me? There's another student being fitted here as well."

Harry was led to the back of the shop and given robes. Soon Madam Malkin began pinning up the robes to the right length. A second witch was doing the same to the other boy about six feet away from him.

The other boy getting his robes fitted looked about Harry's age. He had a pointed face, pale skin, and pale blond hair. He was looking rather impatient.

"Hello," thee boy said. "Hogwarts?" he asked, gesturing at Harry's robes. Harry nodded.

"My father's over at Flourish and Blotts getting my textbooks and my mom's seeing if there are any wands that look good for me. After this, I'm going to drag them to Quality Quidditch Supplies and look at the brooms. I know the letter says we're not supposed to bring them, but maybe I can convince father to pulling some strings. He's a very important person."

The boy seemed quite bored, and Harry figured that he likely wasn't new to the magical world. The boy seemed rather arrogant, in Harry's opinion.

"Do you have a broom?" the boy inquired.

"No."

"Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Harry at least recognized Quidditch as something popular in the magical world, but he didn't know near enough to bluff his way out. He knew not to ask anything, though, which would make his ignorance all the more obvious.

"I play all the time. Father says that I'm bound to be on my house team. I agree. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"No." Harry hated not knowing what to say to these questions. It made him feel dumb. He just hoped this boy didn't recognize him. Then he'd be in for even more unanswerable, embarrassing questions.

"I guess no one really knows until after they get there, but I just know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family's been in it. Imagine being in Hufflepuff!" The boy snorted in derision at this. "I'd just as soon leave!"

Harry once again recognized the names of what the boy was talking about, but he didn't know enough to actually understand what they were. He really wished he'd read more of _Hogwarts, A History_. Maybe then he'd be able to keep track of the conversation better.

"Where are your parents?" the boy suddenly asked.

Harry was a bit taken aback. "They're dead," he answered, adding a note of finality that indicated he didn't want to address this topic any further. The other boy either didn't pick up on this or didn't care.

"Oh, that's too bad. They were...our kind, though weren't they?"

Understanding where the boy was going for once, Harry replied, "Yes, a witch and a wizard."

"Good. They really shouldn't let the others in. Do you realize that most don't even know about magic or Hogwarts before they get their letter? It's just not right. It'd be much better if they just stuck with the old wizarding families. By the way, what's your surname?"

Harry was saved from revealing his identity when the witch fitting the other boy told him he was finished. As the boy left, he turned back to Harry.

"See you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

Harry hoped that he wouldn't see too much of this boy.

After Harry had gotten his robes and hat, which he found he didn't look too foolish in, he found Hagrid waiting for him outside Madam Malkin's.

"Blimey, Harry, I'm glad you're done! I almost forgot about having to meet back with Professor McGonagall at six. We've only got an hour to get you yer wand! Follow me."

Hagrid and Harry quickly made their way down the street to a narrow and shabby shop. In golden letters above the door, Harry could read, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." A bell sounded as Harry and Hagrid entered the shop, which was quite small. Inside the dusty, dim shop, there were many shelves with stacks of thin, long boxes.

"Good afternoon"

The voice startled Harry, and he turned to see a very old man with wide, pale eyes that were shining quite brightly in the dimness of the shop.

"Oh...hello." Harry felt a bit uneasy around this man, but he wasn't sure why.

"It's good to see you here, Harry Potter. You remind me very much of your father, but you possess your mother's eyes. I remember when your parents bought their wands; it seems like only yesterday. Ten and a quarter, swishy, made of willow. That's what chose her. Chose your mother."

Harry was quite surprised that the old wizard recognized him. He realized he'd forgotten to put his old cloak back on, but he didn't think he identity was that obvious.

"Your father," continued the old wizard, who Harry assumed could only be Mr. Ollivander, "Chose mahogany, pliable, elven inches long. Though, of course, it was the _wand_ that chose _him_."

Suddenly Ollivander was right next to Harry, almost touching Harry's concealed scar with his long finger.

"Thirteen and a half, yew. Phoenix feather. I'm deeply sorry to have ever sold this wand. So much harm. So much grief. So much terror."

Harry realized that Mr. Ollivander was talking about Voldemort's wand. Voldemort. This man had made and sold to Voldemort the same wand that had murdered Harry's parents and given him his scar. Harry was feeling very uncomfortable. He knew he and Hagrid were running low on time, so he decided to get to the point.

"Sir, I'm here to buy a wand."

"Of course you're here for a wand boy!" chuckled the wandmaker, pulling out a tape measure and beginning to take measurements. "And you'll receive no better from any other fool who tries to sell what he calls a wand. Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Um, I'm right-handed I guess," Harry replied. He noticed that the tape measure was now measuring all on its own.

"Yes, yes, of course," mutter Mr. Ollivander. "Now, every one of my wands uses the core of a very magical substance coming from a magical creature. No two wands are exactly the same because even two of the same magical species are quite differently. Now, the wand chooses the wizard. Remember that. Most think the opposite."

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Harry a wand from a box on a nearby shelf. Harry, curious, waved the wand around. Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched it back.

"Try this one," he said, handing Harry another wand. Harry tried again, and once again the old wizard took the wand away.

This continued for some time. Mr. Ollivander would give Harry a wand, Harry would try it, and Mr. Ollivander would take it back. After a time, Hagrid said they only had fifteen minutes before they needed to meet Professor McGonagall.

At this, Mr. Ollivander replied, "There can be no rushing this. It must be done right." Suddenly, a wry smile came upon his face. Going to the very back of the shelves, he retrieved a very old-looking box. He took out the wand and gave it to Harry.

As Harry grasped the wand, he felt a certain comfortable warmth spread through his hand. In one swift motion, he twirled the wand, which emitted a shower of bright, exploding red sparks. Hagrid and Mr. Ollivander both applauded and looked happy, though possibly for different reasons. (Hagrid didn't want to make Professor McGonagall wait.)

"Eleven inches. Holly. Phoenix feather." This sparked Harry's memory.

"Sir, didn't you say that Vol...sorry...You-Know-Who...had a phoenix feather in his wand?"

Impressed, Mr. Ollivander answered, "Yes, Mr. Potter, you are correct. In fact, it is quite curious. The phoenix who gave the feather gave two in total; one was used to make this wand, and another was made into a wand of yew thirteen and a half inches long."

Realizing what Mr. Ollivander meant, Harry felt very uneasy. His wand was, in a way, related to Voldemort's. It was quite a concept. It seemed like too much of a coincidence as well.

Harry didn't have long to ponder because as soon as he had payed for his wand, Hagrid practically carried him out of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. They made it with thirty seconds to spare, though Harry felt quite frazzled. Hagrid just seemed relieved to have made it on time.

"Best not to let her think you don't follow the rules. You'll have enough teachers keeping an eye on you, being your father's son. Yer dad was quite the prankster when he was at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall arrived at six o' clock on the dot. She briskly walked over to Hagrid and Harry, congratulating them for being on time and informing Harry that it was time to go.

"But Professor McGonagall!" Harry objected, "the Dursleys will hate me even more now! They knew all this time, didn't they? My mother wouldn't have been able to keep that from her family. They just didn't want me to know!"

At this, Professor McGonagall hesitated before nodding her head. "They knew. Professor Dumbledore also left them with a letter explaining things when he gave you to them."

"So why can't I just not go back? They won't mind! I saw a some sort of hotel around here. I could stay there!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you can't do that. An eleven year old boy can't just live by himself, even if he's responsible. You won't be there less than a month before term starts."

Harry was about to object, when Professor McGonagall added, "There's no use arguing. Even if it was my decision, I wouldn't let you. Besides, you don't need to tell them about all of this."

Shocked, Harry realized she was right! He could make them think he had gotten into some far away boarding school through a scholarship program.! He could say he had to pass some preliminary tests when he first got there, so they'd have to leave him alone while he studied all day!

"Are they home yet?" Harry asked.

"No," said Professor McGonagall. "They're under surveillance right now and it doesn't look like they'll be home for at least an hour. We'll cast spells on your supplies to make them look like Muggle materials and you can be back before they realize you're gone." She handed Harry a piece of paper. "This has been enchanted to look like an official paper, saying whatever you wish it to (within reason). Just concentrate on what you want it to say, and everything necessary to maintain your ruse and help your last month be little more enjoyable will appear to be written on the paper."

Convinced, Harry told McGonagall that he supposed he could go. After saying goodbye to Hagrid, who made Harry promise to visit him once he got to Hogwarts, Harry followed Professor McGonagall outside.

Waiting for them was a taxi that Harry guessed was driven by a wizard. Muggle taxi drivers usually didn't wear robes, complain about the annoying Muggle law enforcement, or take wizarding currency. On the way back to number four, Privet Drive, Professor McGonagall handed Harry a ticket for a train going to Hogwarts on the first day of term. When he pointed out that the platform, Nine and Three-Quarters, didn't exist, she only smiled.

"You didn't think a Muggle train would go to Hogwarts, did you? To get to the Hogwarts Express, just walk through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten."

When they arrived at number four, Privet Drive, Harry was sad to return back. He knew it was for the best, though. He got out of the taxi, brought his school supplies (disguised as second-hand Muggle supplies) into the house with the driver's help, and watched as the taxi drove away.

Harry had had the best day of life that he could remember, and he was sad that he would have to wait a month before starting Hogwarts. At least this last month before term, thanks to Professor McGonagall's help, wouldn't be too awful. Harry sat down on the couch, looked at his supplies, and began working out a convincing story that would majorly improve his life with the Dursleys.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there you go. Harry is back at Privet Drive, but things are definitely looking up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry again about the mistakes (and future ones that I'm bound to make at some point). Please let me know what you think, and feel free to give suggestions! Thanks again to all the people that have supported me. Until next time!<strong>


	6. A Month with the Dursleys

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter, etc...**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on this. I had a busy couple of days and didn't have much time to write. Thanks to all who have given reviews and suggestions! They are much appreciated. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Dursleys came home to find a very excited Harry waiting for them. They were not very happy about this; it had been a long day and all three of them just wanted to relax. However, once they listened to Harry's words, they quickly adopted his joy.<p>

"Uncle Vernon! Uncle Vernon! I got a letter today! It was from some very important people!"

"What do you mean, boy? Who'd right to you?!" Uncle Vernon was not used to Harry being happy, and it made him feel a bit grumpy and wary at the same time. He remembered that Petunia had once mentioned something about some dangerous, odd people who might come for Harry.

"It's a boarding school in Scotland! They're accepting me! I did really well in some test and now they're offering me a full scholarship if I get similar results on some required entrance tests!"

Uncle Vernon smiled wolfishly. "Boarding school you say? Full scholarship?"

"Yeah!" Harry smiled an even bigger smile. "They had a representative come and explain it all to me. I said you wouldn't mind if you missed it because I knew you'd approve! The representative even dropped off some second-hand course books and a school uniform! He said all expenses have been covered."

"Let me see the letter," Uncle Vernon said, a bit suspiciously. This seemed a bit too good to be true. If that boy were pulling some sort of joke...

His doubts were proven false, though, when Harry retrieved a letter from the kitchen table and practically ran it over to him. As he looked through the letter, he was very pleased. According to this letter, the school was quite far away and could only be reached by train. If Harry went to this school, he could potentially be out of the Dursley's lives the whole school year. The full scholarship and second-hand items the boy had received meant that it wouldn't even cost Vernon a penny! He only hoped the boy would pass this entrance test. He'd make the him study day and night if he had to!

Reading on, he saw that the letter addressed the entrance test. It was a lot of material, and students would have to study a lot to get in. It also stressed the need for a proper environment. Proper lighting, fresh air, open space, and good food and sleep seemed to be nearly essential.

"I need to talk to your aunt about this," Uncle Vernon informed Harry, "but you should know that we both are _very_ proud of you." He quickly went to find and talk with Petunia, all the while grinning wildly.

Twenty minutes later Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia called Harry and Dudley into the living room. It seemed that they had had an idea, and they seemed to think it was a very clever and practical one.

"Harry, your aunt and I have reached a decision," Uncle Vernon announced. "We think that it's time you moved out of that old cupboard. You're getting too big for it. We've decided that you should move into Dudley's second bedroom. You can clean out his stuff and have your own nice, quiet room."

At this, Dudley, who had been barely listening, jumped to his feet. He began screaming at his mother and father, shouting that Harry would never be allowed up there and that they should take it back. When that didn't work, he began to sniffle, first quietly, then much louder, until he was bawling his eyes out.

As much as Petunia hated to see her little boy upset, Vernon had explained to her how much this new arrangement would benefit them. If Harry made it into this school, they would be rid of him most of the year. Plus, then he wouldn't be able to go to that awful school her sister had attended. It wouldn't do to have him learning all that unnaturalness. As Dudley stormed off, she went to comfort and explain to him what would happen if all went as hoped.

After his wife and son had left, Vernon shifted a bit awkwardly before continuing. "We expect that you will use this space as your study area. This way we can, er, keep an eye on you more than if you were to go to some library or park. Now, here are a few ground rules for how this last month before that school starts is going to pass. First, we expect you to be in your room studying at least five hours a day..."

* * *

><p>Harry jumped, content and relaxed, onto his bed (formerly Dudley's second bed) and waited. He didn't think he could have planned it any better. His uncle and aunt had taken everything hook, line, and sinker! The letter had worked beautifully, backing Harry up and convincing his uncle once and for all. He now had his own room, which he was fairly sure had been the result of the last minute change he had made to the letter describing an essential study environment. He would definitely put it to good use for studying (though not the material Uncle Vernon might have been thinking of). Uncle Vernon also decided that the early morning chores Harry had previously done would be bad for his studies and had freed Harry from them. He would be free to sleep in now, as long as it didn't affect the time he spent studying.<p>

Hearing a quiet tapping sound on the window, Harry smiled and looked at his new digital alarm clock beside his bed, which read 12:00 A.M. He got out of bed and quietly opened the window of his new bedroom. Staring back at him was his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, who looked a bit annoyed at him.

Seeing the look, Harry defended himself quietly: "Sorry Hedwig, I know it's a bit of a pain not being able to come and see me until midnight. It's necessary, though. Can you imagine what the Dursleys would think if they knew I had an owl, or even if they saw one hanging around by the house? At least it's better than being caged all day."

At this the bird ruffled her feathers and caught the owl treat Harry had tossed into the air. He had instructed Hedwig that she would have to keep her distance while he resided at number four, Privet Drive. She was free to fly around and hunt, but she could only come to Harry at around midnight. Any letters for Harry she would either hold onto until then or place outside his window if they were important. It was regrettable, but it was the best option he could come up with.

"Hedwig, can you take this to Hermione?" Harry gave Hedwig an envelope with Hermione's name on it, which she took and flew away with after affectionately nipping his hand. Harry hoped that Hermione would reply soon. He had written about how his living conditions had improved, and he had also asked her what she had studied so far. He guessed that her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ had already been read numerous times. Still grinning, Harry returned to bed, feeling the happiest and most comfortable he had every been while at number four, Privet Drive.

Harry awoke the next morning refreshed, which had to have been a first. He leisurely walked to the kitchen and, finding that Uncle Vernon was at work and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out, proceeded to make his own breakfast. After that, Harry went back to his room to study.

Though he didn't really _need_ to study, Harry figured that it would be helpful in the future if he already knew some of the class work. Besides, he enjoyed reading from his textbooks. There was still a lot about magic and the magical world that Harry didn't understand. Reading his books, Harry learned a lot. He found out that he could transfigure objects, that he could be studying magical plants and creatures at Hogwarts, and that Hogwarts seemed to be a very old, magical place that know one knew all the secrets of. Harry was sure that he would enjoy his time at Hogwarts if he would be learning about this and more.

* * *

><p>About two weeks into his stay with the Dursleys, Harry received an interesting box via owl post. Hedwig had left it by the window so he knew it was important. When he took the box inside, he saw an attached note.<p>

Dear Mr. Potter

This is the first product we have for you to test, though definitely not the last. It's a special magical trunk. It can be shrunk to fit in your pocket, yet it still holds much more than your average trunk. It is much bigger inside than it appears. There are five main compartments for your things, one hidden compartment to be used as a small safe, and one underneath the main five. This compartment is the size of a small room and has inside a bed, desk, and other accommodations; it is meant to hide the owner or provide shelter for him or her. Before opening your trunk for the first time, you must give it some of your blood so that it can recognize you and open only to you. A single drop should suffice. On your next visit, you can give your opinions on it.

Gringotts

Harry looked at the brown package with new interest. Opening it, he found a small trunk no bigger than a Muggle smart phone. Seeing no obvious buttons or symbols on the trunk, he set it on the ground and tapped it once with his wand.

The trunk quickly grew to a more ordinary size. Doing as the letter said, Harry took a pin from his school robes and pricked his finger, allowing a drop of blood to hit the top of the trunk. The blood was immediately absorbed, and the trunk opened smoothly. To Harry the inside looked quite normal. On top of five compartment doors there was a note. According to the note, to open the hidden safe compartment, Harry had to push with his palm on the inside top and say the word "Galleon." To access the compartment underneath the main ones, he had to grasp the handles of the second and fourth compartments, push them apart from each each other, and say the word "cellar."

Harry decided to first try out the main compartments. When he opened the first, he looked inside, deeper than he thought he would have to, and saw a space about three feet by five that looked like a bookshelf that had fallen backward. Clearly this was meant for his textbooks. Harry promptly moved his books from a stack near his desk into the trunk. He was please to see that there was still plenty of room.

The next compartment was also larger than it seemed. When Harry looked inside, he felt like he was looking at a closet from above. Right near the top of the compartment was a pole across the middle with many hangers on it, and the compartment looked like it was about six feet deep. As with his books, Harry moved all his robes into this compartment.

The third compartment seemed to a potions cupboard, and the fourth and fifth were just empty space. Harry didn't think he'd have any trouble with storage in the near future. He next opened the hidden safe.

When Harry pressed his hand to the inside part of the trunk top, it turned a metallic gray. After he had said the password, a rectangular hole appeared. Inside was a small space that looked just like the inside of a Muggle safe. Harry placed his remaining gold in there.

He finally got to the last compartment. When Harry pushed apart the second and fourth compartments, the others disappeared. The ones he pushed moved to the ends of the trunk. Saying the password, the bottom of the trunk disappeared and was replace by a large hole. A ladder slowly came up out of the hole

Harry climbed down the ladder and found himself in a room a little smaller than Dudley's second bedroom. The bed looked comfortable enough, and the desk looked like it would be nice. Harry was extremely surprised to find what looked like a bathroom. He didn't want to know how the goblins had gotten that in there, or how it worked in a place like this (he assumed there was no plumbing). Looking around the room, he saw doors very close to each other.

Opening the first door, Harry found a bookshelf with the same books he had placed in the first compartment. The second door had a closet with his robes as well. It appeared that he could access the compartments even while inside the bottom one. Harry had to admit that this trunk was pretty cool. It could be a great place to avoid the Dursleys in summers to come. Harry climbed out of the trunk and began to write a letter to Hermione, informing her of the new item he was "testing."

The last month of summer passed far more quickly than Harry would have thought. His relatives had actually been somewhat tolerable. The main annoying thing about them for that last month had been the constant badgering about his studying. Between studying, communicating with Hermione, and "testing" the trunk, Harry had actually been quite busy.

* * *

><p>When he had told Uncle Vernon he needed a ride to King's Cross, Uncle Vernon had smiled. "It would be my pleasure," he hadreplied. The morning of September first, Harry had become quite nervous. He had already triple-checked everything and was about the check a fourth time when he was told it was time to go. Harry almost couldn't get out of the car when they arrived at King's Cross; Uncle Vernon practically had to drag him out. He had just been so nervous.<p>

Harry, just in front of the station entrance, sighed. When he entered King's Cross, he would be entering into a whole new life. A life where he had been famous since birth. A life that he hadn't even known about until a month ago. A life that now he was quite nervous about entering. What if the students expected too much of him? What if the teachers were extra hard on him? What if he just didn't have the talent to succeed at Hogwarts. Magical theory was one thing; actually doing magic was another.

As Harry stood pondering his future, Uncle Vernon walked up to him and spoke quietly into his ear. "Your aunt and I have invested a lot into you getting into this school, boy. We've given you a room, no chores, and much more food than we normally would have. Your involvement in this school has been costly, with or without your scholarship, so let me make myself clear. You WILL get into this school, and you WILL stay there until next summer. That was and is the plan. If you don't...well...let's just say that your aunt and I will be very displeased."

That was all the motivation Harry needed,quickly entering King's Cross and moving toward Platforms 9 and 10. Even if Hogwarts didn't live up to his hopes and expectations, it would without a doubt beat living with the Dursleys. It appeared that some people just didn't change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's the latest chapter! It was a little rushed (sorry if it's noticeable), but I wanted to get this chapter posted today. This is kind of meant to just be a filler chapter between Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, but I wanted to at least give you guys something. More should hopefully come this weekend. Anyway, please let me know what you think! Any advice will be appreciated, and thanks again for being patient with me! Until next time!<strong>


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: First let me say that I'm sorry for my lack up updating. I don't have the time anymore to write as much as I'd like. Second, I'd like to express my thanks to you guys for bearing with me and reading my stuff. Part of my motivation to keep writing comes from you, so thanks! As always, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Walking into King's Cross, Harry was ready to begin his exploration of the magical world, starting with Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express. Looking at his ticket, Harry smiled, imagining how stupid he would feel if he didn't know how to get there. Harry had just began his walk to the barrier between nine and ten when he heard someone mentioning Muggles.<p>

Wanting to see who it was, he turned and saw a plump red-haired woman with four red-haired boys and one red-haired girl. Clearly they were all together. Each of the boys had a trunk, and one of them had an owl.

Harry could see that this was a wizarding family, and that made him a bit nervous. He wanted to make new friends and get to know people in the wizarding community. However, he was also nervous about people knowing who he was. He didn't want people to treat him differently. Harry also knew that if he associated with the wrong people, bad things could happen. The title of Boy-Who-Lived meant that his actions would constantly be under scrutiny, and people would both look up to him and try to make him look bad.

Deciding that he was perhaps being too paranoid, Harry made his way over to the family. As he got closer, he noticed that two of the boys appeared to be twins and that one looked about his age. He walked over to the family and tried to introduce himself. What came out was an intelligent-sounding, "Um, excuse me, I... I uh...I'm..."

The woman noticed Harry and smiled, though she must have misinterpreted Harry's actions because she proceeded to instruct Harry on how to get to the platform. Harry could only nod helplessly as she explained. Harry had been correct about the age of the other red-haired boy, whose name turned out to be Ron. He then, following instruction, entered Platform 9 ¾. He would have been lying if he had said he wasn't afraid at all. Despite all the magic he had seen and the reasoning for it, running into a wall was still a bit unnerving.

When Harry came out on the other side, he opened his eyes to see the scarlet Hogwarts Express. It was a magnificent sight. The platform was crowded with people and the occasional cat and owl.

Harry boarded the train and went into the last compartment. He had told Hermione in his last letter that they could meet there. The last compartment, they had reasoned, would be easy to find and probably wouldn't have any occupants. It looked like they had been correct. There was no one in there. Harry had just put his trunk into a corner when he saw Hedwig tapping at the window. Smiling, he went over and opened it.

"You're nearly late," he remarked. "The train leaves in a few minutes." She hooted affectionately at him. "You can either ride with me or fly on ahead to Hogwarts."

Hedwig apparently wished to fly because she nipped his hand affectionately before flying out the window. Harry sighed. Now he just had to wait for Hermione.

With a loud whistle, the train began to crawl forward. Harry was filled with a sense of excitement. He was finally on his way to Hogwarts!

The door opened, but it wasn't Hermione. It was the boy, Ron, who Harry had seen before he got on the train. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. "Everywhere else is either empty or full."

Harry nodded and gestured for the boy to sit down.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Weren't you with us before Platform 9 ¾?" When he saw Harry's nod, he added, "Sorry about Mum. She tends to be a bit...over motherly."

"It's fine," Harry replied.

He turned to see Hermione at the door, smiling. He waved, and gestured for her to come in. She did so, dragging her rather large trunk into the compartment. Harry guessed that Hermione had brought a few more books than required. After Harry introduced the two to each other, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Some boy named Neville lost a toad." She shuddered. "I just hope it doesn't touch me or jump on me."

"Better than stepping on it," ventured Ron, which earned him a pained look from Hermione.

"Anyway, Harry," she continued, but Ron interrupted again.

"Harry? Not...Harry Potter?!"

Harry sighed, seeing Ron's awed expression, and nodded. He knew he'd have to get used to this, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Do you have the...you know...the...scar?"

Harry lifted his bangs so Ron could see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Unfortunately, the twin red-heads chose this moment to come in to tell Ron about some giant spider one of their friends had. After gawking with Ron and asking questions about what he remembered, the twins left (but not after introducing themselves to Harry).

"Did you really live with Muggles? What was it like?" Ron was still in awe of Harry.

"To be honest, it really sucked," Harry conceded. "Not all of them are like that, but I got stuck with some pretty bad ones. I know they're family, but it's hard to believe. You look you've got a pretty nice one, with your three brothers and your sister."

"Five brothers, actually. Besides Fred, George, and Percy the prefect, there's Bill and Charlie. They're already out of school, but they left their marks. Charlie was amazing at Quidditch, and Bill was Head Boy. Fred and George make everybody laugh with their jokes and pranks. Now I'm coming in with my brothers' school stuff and stuck in their shadows."

Trying to cheer Ron up, Hermione added, "Well, now you've got Harry Potter as a classmate. None of them had that." Ron cheered up a bit at this and asked what Quidditch teams Harry and Hermione liked. When they said they didn't have any, Ron began to speak of many famous teams, moves, and matches.

Harry and Hermione were rescued by an older looking woman pushing a cart of very strange looking food who asked if they wanted to buy anything. Ron replied, a bit sadly, that he had food. Harry would have gotten food (he finally had the pocket money to do so), but he had no idea what to get. He and Hermione weren't sure if they trusted things such as "Chocolate Frogs" and the like. The woman left for the next compartment.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef," Ron remarked as he pulled out a lumpy package. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, stomach rumbling, "but I didn't bring anything, and I don't know anything about wizard food or treats. I'd hate to get something nasty."

An idea came to him and, glancing at Hermione, he pulled out some gold from his pocket. Though it was only about half of what was in his pocket (and a very trifling amount to him after visiting Gringotts), there was still enough gold in his hand to make Ron's eyes bulge.

"Ron, think you could buy some stuff for the three of us? Hermione and I wouldn't know what to get." Ron excitedly agreed and rushed out the compartment to buy some food, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Why didn't you put your trunk in your pocket?" Hermione asked once Ron was gone. She hadn't wanted to bring it up when Ron was there.

"People might wonder where it was then," Harry explained. "Pretty much every student has one, so I'd stand out. It'd be nice if people didn't realize that my trunk is a bit more than it seems." She nodded at this, understanding the logic.

"What do you think of Ron?" he asked her. She glanced at the door before sighing a bit.

"Honestly," she mused, "he doesn't seem like the brightest or most observant person. He does seem to have a lot of knowledge of wizarding world though."

"But can we trust him?" Harry pushed.

"At this point, I think it's a bit early to tell. I certainly wouldn't blab out all your secrets to him. Nothing about him seems bad though. I don't think he's got any bad intentions regarding us or your fame."

"That was my impression too," Harry said just as Ron came in bearing an armful of food.

"I got all the good stuff! Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and more!"

Hermione eyed the Chocolate Frogs suspiciously. "Those aren't, well, real fro-"

"Nah," Ron interrupted. "They're just chocolate. They just move like frogs."

Hermione nodded, but still eyed the candy with a look of distrust. She then told the boys that she was going to meet some non-male students and left the compartment, waving goodbye to Harry and Ron.

Ron shrugged and muttered something that could have been, "More for us!" He showed Harry a Chocolate Frog, which he caught and stuffed into his mouth. Apparently the Chocolate Frogs came with cards of famous witches and wizards. Harry opened one up and found a card for Albus Dumbledore, an interesting coincidence. He had heard this man's name mentioned, and now he had a face to match with the name.

Then the face moved. Harry almost dropped the card in surprise. It took about a minute's worth of explaining on Ron's part to help him process the fact that wizard photographs moved on their own (not like movies, but like real people stuck in the picture frames). He and Ron continued to eat the treats, and Harry found that most of them were quite good. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans had some bad ones, but the mystery could be half the fun.

Harry had just eaten his third Pumpkin Pasty when the door opened. He thought it was Hermione, but he was dead wrong. Standing in front of the door were three boys. Two were quite large and stood on either side of the third, whom Harry recognized as the boy from Madam Malkin's.

"Harry Potter," stated the boy. It wasn't a question. He seemed much more interested in Harry now than he had during their first meeting. "I should have recognized you before. But no matter. It seems you're in need of my help already."

"Oh yes, these are Crabbe and Goyle," the boy added, gesturing at his large bodyguards. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered at this, though he tried pass it off as a cough. It didn't work.

"Something wrong? Besides the obvious?" the boy smirked. Turning to Harry, he added, "Red hair, freckles, cheap clothes. A sure sign of a Weasley, my father says. He didn't want me going off and making friends with the wrong sort or people. Some are poor, some don't think like purebloods, and some are all of that and more." Malfoy eyed Ron at this. "I thought I might help you out like he did for me."

Harry eyed the boy. What he'd said about Ron was unkind, but it wasn't exactly far from the truth. From what he'd seen, the Weasleys weren't a very rich or powerful family by any means. However, fame and fortune weren't all they were made out to be. Harry knew that firsthand. And while having an ally who was rich and powerful might be smart, having a friend right now whom he could trust was more important. People like Malfoy were only in it for themselves. Besides, Malfoy only seemed to be interested in him because of his fame, which was steadily becoming one of the most annoying things Harry could think of. Ron had come to him even before he had known Harry's name.

While Harry knew he had to decline Malfoy's help and save Ron, he couldn't just insult the blonde boy outright. If a fight would happen, Harry didn't want to be accused of provoking an attack. Based on the sizes of the two boys next to him, Malfoy would have the advantage in a fight anyway. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle hungrily eying the snacks in the compartment.

"Thank you for the help, Malfoy," Harry replied in an overly polite voice. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind. By the way, did you guys get your free cake?" Seeing the puzzled expression of Malfoy's face and the sudden looks of interest in Crabbe's and Goyle's, he continued.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of cake near the front of the train. First or second compartment. I think it's like a welcoming gift for first years." None of the boys had the symbols of their House on their robes. According to _Hogwarts, A History_, first years got them after they were Sorted. Harry inwardly smirked as Crabbe's and Goyle's faces changed from confusion as to how Harry knew what year they were to excitement as they realized that they were entitled to free cake. It seemed he had judged them accurately.

"Chocolate cake, chocolate frosting, and a layer of caramel in between." Crabbe's and Goyle's mouths were watering while Malfoy seemed unsure what Harry hoped to gain with this. Harry put his hand to one side of his mouth and, in a loud whisper, added, "Weasley hasn't gotten his yet. If you hurry, you can probably get his share too." Crabbe and Goyle were out of the compartment before Malfoy could turn around. Realizing that his bodyguards were gone, Malfoy's face became even paler before he started running to catch up with the two large boys.

Harry turned to look at Ron, who looked back. They stared for about five seconds before bursting into laughter. Hermione, wearing her robes, returned to find them on the ground rolling with laughter.

"Honestly, I'm gone for who-knows-how-long and when I return three boys are sprinting toward the front of the train and you two are in here practically dying of laughter. I don't even want to know," she added as Harry regained his composure and tried to explain. She went over to try some food and shrieked.

Harry turned to see a rat chewing on a Pumpkin Pasty. He was about to move toward it when Ron stopped him.

"It's only Scabbers," he explained. "He used to be Percy's before he got an owl. All that rat does is eat and sleep. Must have woken up and wanted food while Malfoy was harassing us." He unceremoniously shoved Scabbers into his pocket.

"I just came back to tell you that you'd better get your robes on," Hermione said. "We're almost at Hogwarts."

Hermione left Harry and Ron so they could change in privacy. Harry noticed that Ron's robes seemed a bit short and frayed, but he didn't mention it. As they were changing, a voice echoing through the train said that they would be arriving shortly and that they were to change into robes and leave their luggage on the train to be brought in separately.

The train soon stopped and Harry and Ron got off the train and onto a small, dark platform exposed to the fresh (yet chilly) air.

"Firs' years! Over here!"

Harry turned in the direction of the familiar voice and saw Hagrid's tall figure towering over the crowd of students. He and Ron, along with all the other first years, followed Hagrid down a dark path until they got to a big black lake with boats tied off at the shore. The sky was beautifully starry and clear, and the outline of a large castle with lots of towers and turrets was outlined in the distance.

"Fir' years always come by boat to the castle," Hagrid explained in a booming voice to the group of students. "Get in groups of four an' get in a boat. They're magic, no need to worry. Just climb in an' the boat'll do the rest. Couldn't fall in if yeh tried."

Harry and Ron found Hermione, who was helping a round-faced boy into a boat. As they got into the boat, she introduced the boy as Neville. Harry realized that this boy was the toad-loser. Neville seemed to have found his toad, and he was clutching it tightly in one hand. He muttered a shy hello to Ron and Harry.

When the four had gotten into their boat and sat down, the boat began to slowly back away from the shore. Harry found it both unnerving and exciting to be in a boat that moved on its own, but he was thankful that he didn't have to row to the castle. As their boat smoothly traveled across the lake, the four children admired the amazing view of the castle. The boats took them through an underground tunnel and they all got off at what seemed like an underground harbor. Everyone followed Hagrid up a stone staircase.

At the top they found themselves standing on cool grass, in a field covered by the shadow of the enormous castle. It was even more impressive up close. When everyone was up, Hagrid walked over to a massive door and knocked. The doors opened, and Harry could barely contain his excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading my latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll try and writepost the next chapter as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	8. The Sorting

**{This is the section where I lament about not owning Harry Potter. There. Done.}**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and comments I've gotten so far. Harry's finally at Hogwarts! Now the real fun can begin. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know how I did and how I can improve and/or make it better for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The huge doors silently and effortlessly swung open. Standing behind them was a witch dressed in emerald robes. Harry at once recognized her as Professor McGonagall. She was dressed more formally than she had been in Diagon Alley, but her expression was as stern as ever.<p>

"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid informed. She nodded and gestured for the students to come in.

The doorway was huge, practically as big as a house. The walls were made of stone, and they were lit with torches. The ceiling was almost too high to see clearly.

Harry and the students followed Professor McGonagall to a small chamber near the hall. There was a doorway near them emitting the sounds of hundreds of voices. Harry realized that his must be the Great Hall. The students were quite packed together, and Harry could hear many talking or shuffling nervously.

Professor McGonagall addressed the students, telling them that before they were seated they would be Sorted into their Houses. Their house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, would be with whom the students ate, slept, learned, and spent most of their time with. While the students glanced at one other anxiously as McGonagall talked about house points and other responsibilities, Harry couldn't help but inwardly smile. He and Hermione, having read _Hogwarts, A History_, probably knew more about the school and what would happen than half of the pureblood children. Harry tuned back in to hear McGonagall's parting words.

"The ceremony will begin shortly. You will be appearing in front of the whole school, so you should all try and make yourselves look more presentable. I shall return shortly."

With that, Professor McGonagall left and the students were left to hurriedly smarten themselves up. Ron, who had a rather noticeable smudge on his nose, nervously glanced at Harry.

"Wonder what they'll do to Sort us. I'd think some sort of test. Fred says it hurts a lot, but I hope...I mean think he was joking."

Harry only nodded seriously at Ron before turning to Hermione and sharing a knowing look. He noticed Neville shuffling a bit nervously and trying to re-fasten his cloak. Walking over to him, Harry offered his help. Neville thanked him, and soon the cloak looked fine.

"I'm not very good with tests," Neville whispered. "What if I fail and they don't let me into any House?"

Harry smiled and whispered back, "Don't worry Neville. All they do is put a magic hat on your head. You don't need to do magic or anything like that." Neville sighed in relief.

"Thanks Harry. Maybe I'll-"

"Harry? Not Harry Potter?" A stout blonde boy next to Neville turned to face the two. The boy next to him, a thinner brown-haired boy, turned as well. They seemed to be the only ones who had overheard; most of the first years were nervously talking to one another.

Sighing, Harry nodded, waiting for the large outburst of awe of and excitement. However, he was surprised when the two boys merely nodded. Like Neville, they didn't seem to feel the need to gawk.

"Ernest Macmillian," the boy stated, extending his hand. "You can call me Ernie, though. I had a feeling you'd be close to my year. Made sense, considering how old you were when you beat You-Know-Who. Anyway, glad to have you with us."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, smiling. The boy seemed a bit pompous, but he also seemed intelligent. The other boy held out his hand a bit hesitantly.

"Terry Boot," he said as they shook hands. Harry appreciated that neither boy seemed to eager to talk about Harry's past. They weren't begging for his memories or asking how he beat Voldemort. They were treating him pretty normally, from what he could guess. Normal wasn't one of Harry's strongest areas of expertise, but from what he knew of it this seemed to fit. Hogwarts life was looking more and more promising.

He thought he heard an odd whooshing, but when he turned it was gone. Then the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway.

"Get into a line," she instructed, "and follow after me."

As Harry walked into the Great Hall, he was at a loss for words. The Great Hall was huge! Hundreds of students seated at tables were staring at him and the other first years. Floating candles illuminated the Hall in an odd flickering light. The bewitched ceiling looked exactly like the night sky, which he heard Hermione explain to another girl a moment later. Most astonishing were the ghosts. There were about twenty ghosts floating throughout the Great Hall. Some were dressed in robes, others in old-fashioned attire, and Harry spotted one that looked to be covered in what could have been blood. It was slightly unnerving to see ghosts of people flying around and going through objects.

"Weird isn't it?" Ron had returned and was staring at the ghosts just like Harry was. "Almost sorta creepy." Harry could only nod.

Professor McGonagall brought in a four-legged stool and placed a pointed hat upon it. The hat appeared very old, with patches, frays, and dirt stains. Everyone was staring at the hat, which did nothing for about three seconds. Then it started to shiver. A rip near the bottom opened up like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

Harry, who had been busy absorbing all the sights of the Great Hall, didn't quite catch all the words of the Sorting Hat's song. He got the message though. Gryffindors were brave. Hufflepuffs were loyal. Ravenclaws were smart. Slytherins were cunning. He was a bit unsure of where he'd be because he thought he possessed most, if not all, of those qualities.

The students and staff applauded the hat's song. Professor McGonagall began calling students up to put the hat on. When "Abbott, Hannah," sat down and put the hat on, after a short pause the hat bellowed out her house: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Student after student went up and were sorted by the hat. Terry Boot, the brown-haired boy Harry had briefly talked to became a Ravenclaw.

Soon it was Hermione's turn, and she eagerly went and put the hat on. After a moment, she became a Gryffindor, which surprised Harry. He had thought for sure with her brain she'd be in Ravenclaw. Neville also became a Gryffindor, and Harry wondered if there was more to him than there might seem.

Draco Malfoy had barely set the hat upon his head before he was named a Slytherin. Harry wasn't necessarily surprised. Malfoy hadn't seemed to be very smart, brave, or loyal on the train. However, Harry wasn't sure how much cunning the boy possessed either.

Ernie Macmillian became a Hufflepuff. After that, Harry started counting down the letters before he would go. Finally they were up to "P." Soon after that came "Perks, Sally-Anne," and finally Professor McGonagall called his name: "Potter, Harry!"

When his name was spoken, whispers started among the students. Harry knew they were talking about him, but at this point he didn't care. He had found a place where he belonged, and he knew for a fact not everyone would judge him because of his fame. That was good enough for him. He sat down and set the hat atop his head, covering his eyes so that all he could see was the black interior of the Sorting Hat. The noises of the Great Hall became drowned out.

"Well, here's a difficult one," mused a small voice in his ear.

_I'm not having the easiest time around here either_ thought Harry. To his surprise, it seemed the voice heard him.

"Yes, well, I'd rather be in your position than mine. Let's see. I think you'd do well in any of three Houses-"

_Three? What about the fourth? What don't you want me in?_

"I'm not sure if you'd be right for Hufflepuff."

_Why? I've got friends that I'm loyal to!_

"Friend_s_?_"_

_OK, just Hermione for now, but I think that'll change soon._

"Hufflepuffs also value honesty."

_Oh. Crap. Well, yeah, good point. What about the other three?_

"Well, you've certainly got the courage and bravery Godric Gryffindor would have valued. You're quite intelligent and thoughtful, which would sit well with Ravenclaw. And you've got a cunning way of thought and a thirst to prove yourself, which Slytherin would be very happy about. Not to mention your magical potential, if not for...never mind getting off track-"

_What do you mean, if not for...?_

"Nothing, nothing at all. Overstepped my bounds. Only supposed to be Sorting, not looking at other details."

_But-_

"I'm sorry, but I will not say any more on the matter."

_Fine. This is taking quite a while._

"Not entirely my fault, but yes."

_Is everyone staring at me?_

"Every student gets stared at while they're Sorted."

_I meant more than usual. Well, they can all just sit and look confused because I'm taking so long._

"That's the spirit! Now, any preferences or worries you might have about any of those three?"

_I get to choose?_

"Well, you'd do fine in any of the three I've mentioned. You're not as single-minded as some of the other students here. Plus I don't want any complaints later if I put you somewhere you don't like later. Better for you to determine the deciding factor."

_Fine. Well, Draco Malfoy's a jerk and I'd rather not be in his house. That lot looks like they give Slytherin a bad name._

"Quite right. Every since Tom Riddle-"

_Who?_

"Nothing, nothing. Carry on."

_Well, Hermione and Neville are in Gryffindor so maybe that'd be the best._

"An excellent choice. Well, if you're sure...OK...let's make you a GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word echoed through the whole hall and Harry knew that everyone had heard it. The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly as Harry walked over and sat down next to Hermione and across from Neville. Fred and George Weasley were yelling to the other tables about getting Potter. Ron, like all his brothers, became a Gryffindor as well.

At the High Table, Harry could see the teachers sitting. He recognized Dumbledore from his Chocolate Frog card, and he saw Hagrid and Quirrell. After three more people were Sorted, McGonagall rolled up the scroll of names and took the hat off the stool.

Once she had returned, Dumbledore stood up. He looked very happy to see all the students and was standing with his arms outstretched.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I have a few words: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, but Harry had no idea what to think. This wizard was known as one of the most powerful of the times, but he seemed quite odd. Looking down, he saw that the dishes and plates had magically been piled high with food! There was so much to choose all in one place, and Harry could barely even decide where to begin. Ron decided to take the direct approach and pile his plate high with almost everything in sight, earning a disapproving look from Hermione.

Harry had just started eating when a voice from behind him shouted a greeting. Turning, he was startled to see a ghost smiling at him.

"I'm the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower and I'd like to welcome you into Gryffindor. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpinton, but you can call me-"

"Hey!" Ron shouted, pointing. "I've heard of you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Sir Nicholas," the ghost muttered while glaring in the direction of the Weasley twins, clearly unamused with the nickname.

"How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Harry muttered to himself. Apparently the ghost heard this, for he unceremoniously pulled on his left ear, causing his neck to swing open like a hinge. Harry wished he could have met this ghost at a time other than a meal.

"Anyway," Nick continued, eager to move the conversation along, "I'll be expecting you all to help out in the House Championship! We're going to win this year, I just know it!" With that he left, muttering something about impoliteness and the like.

Soon everyone was stuffed, and the students began talking to each other and introducing themselves and what the lessons might be like. As he talked with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and other Gryffindors, Harry felt a pain in his forehead right where his scar was. Looking around, he saw a hook-nosed teacher next to Professor Quirrell looking directly at him. Getting the attention of Ron's oldest brother and Gryffindor prefect Percy, Harry was told that the teacher was Professor Snape. The pain was gone, but Harry's lingering unease remained.

After the food had disappeared (magically and non-magically) from the tables, Dumbledore spoke to the students once again. This time he spoke on a bit more serious note, first saying the caretaker forbid magic in the corridors, second setting a date for Quidditch tryouts, and third informing the students of places they were forbidden to go to. Harry thought it odd that one of the places, the third-floor-corridor on the right hand side, was forbidden since it was part of the school. Maybe they kept dangerous potions or beasts there.

After that, it was time for the students to head to bed. The Gryffindors were lead by Percy up marble staircases, through hidden doorways, and down corridors. They had to stop a couple of times. Once Neville took a wrong turn, and another time they were harassed by a poltergeist by the name of Peeves. Harry wondered if he could get his hands on anything a poltergeist would find valuable. Bargaining for favors with Peeves would be a great way to get revenge or prank people without being directly involved. He'd also have to meet the caretaker, Filch. By the time they stopped in front of a portrait of an exceptionally fat woman, Harry's legs felt like they could give at any second.

The woman in the painting asked for a password. When Percy gave it, her painting swung open to reveal a doorway. Inside was the Gryffindor common room, filled with cozy armchairs, a warm fireplace, and desks for doing class work. Harry, Ron, Neville, and two other boys named Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas went into their shared room. Inside were five four-posters with velvety red curtains for privacy. Harry saw that their trunks had been brought up as well. Moving to the bed next to his trunk, he fell onto the bed and soon fell asleep. His dreams were full of green light, talking turbans, and a laughing Malfoy and Professor Snape, but when he woke up he didn't remember any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Harry will hopefully have friends outside of Gryffindor in this story. Please review and let me know what you think! If you've got any suggestions or ideas that you feel would make this story better, I'm open to advice. Anyway, thanks again for reading. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
